


The Dream That Became A Reality

by iitsmakeyah



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Agent Jimmy Woo, Alternate Reality, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wade Wilson, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Angst, Human Vision (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Protective Vision (Marvel), Protective Wade Wilson, Spoilers, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Unstable Wanda Maximoff, Vision (Marvel) Lives, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Welcome to Westview, different decades, westview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: [WandaVision Spoilers]Welcome to WestView! In this town, anything you want becomes a reality but only by Wanda's hands, you can have everything you want - endless possibilities but it comes with a price. The price of endless happiness is bottomless depression, WestView is where all your dreams come true but always be careful what you wish for.Peter and Wade get themselves into a bind when they try to help Wanda but end up getting sucked into her false reality. They enter her reality and have no recollection of their lives other than the characters Wanda set them as - the lovely couple next door. It's hard to figure out your life when you change decades every week, they don't now how they got there or why it was a different decade each week. The biggest question is, when will they be able to leave?On the outside of WestView a team of S.W.O.R.D. agents are trying to get inside and figure out Wanda's true intentions, they tune into WandaVision to try and crack the code but it seems to be harder than they thought. Darcy, Jimmy, and Monica are determined to help Wanda and understand her but they're also trying to bring light to the corrupt Tyler Hayward.Welcome to the world of WestView.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff, Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Peter Parker & Jimmy Woo, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Dream That Became A Reality

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! welcome to my new story which is a little different than usual, this story will be WandaVision/Spideypool and i really hope it comes out good but with that being said, if haven't seen WandaVision do not read this story because there will be MAJOR spoilers and I don't want anyone to be spoiled. i believe many people have seen the show but i don't want assume everyone has so if you haven't seen it then i would advise you to watch it before reading this. 
> 
> on another note, i want to work on many different projects before i start writing 'Despite Everything, I Still Love You' and this story is the first one that i will work on, other project will most likely be short stories or prompts that i come up with on a whim at 3 am but anyways on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short and i kinda got writer's block through the middle of it and i lowkey hate it but i want to welcome you guys to my new story that is wandavision themed that i got from a mood board on tumblr, so i hope you enjoy this first chapter, the chapter lengths will vary each chapter but i will manage to make them longer than this one

_**The 1950s** _

* * *

“Honey! The new neighbors are here, come look!” 

Wade wiped his hands on the dishtowel and walked out to the living room where his husband excitedly looked out of the window to watch the neighbors pull into their driveway, “Do you think we should introduce ourselves?” 

Peter nodded. “Once they’ve settled in.” 

Wade walked over to Peter and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his temple, “I think that is a splendid idea, my love,” 

Peter turned and smiled at Wade. He was excited to meet the new neighbors and show them around the neighborhood but Peter couldn’t help but to feel like something was missing or that _he_ was missing something. “I’m glad you think so dear, whaddya say we make them cookies and bring them over to them as a welcome gift.” 

Wade booped Peter on his nose and Peter scrunched up his nose, “I say, get out the chocolate chips, it’s time to make a mess.” 

Peter laughed as Wade grabbed his hand and led them to the kitchen, “We are not making a mess this time. You remember what happened last time?” 

Wade pretended to think about it even though he knew exactly what Peter was talking about, Peter deadpanned because he knew Wade was faking. “No idea, darling.” 

“Wade. You got flour everywhere, it was everywhere,” 

“It wasn’t every-” 

“-It was on the ceiling.”

Wade clicked his mouth shut. “Okay, so, maybe I got outta hand.” 

Peter giggled, “Mhm. It took us forever to clean up in here.” 

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, pressing a light kiss to his lips, “Fine. We’ll just take some extra safety measures.” 

He let go of Peter’s waist and walked over to the wall where their aprons hung, Peter quirked up an eyebrow and looked at the aprons questioningly, “How are aprons going to help us protect the house?” 

“Oh! You meant the house, I was only thinking of our clothes.” 

Peter facepalmed, Wade saw no harm in the aprons and thought they were a good idea. Peter couldn’t argue with that logic, “Okay, hand it over. Let’s make some cookies.” 

Wade clapped excitedly, he handed over one of the aprons and put the other one around his neck, tying the string around his waist watching Peter do the same. They both went on separate sides of the kitchen to collect the ingredients and place them on the counter, Wade went to pull out their recipe and handed it to Peter. 

They started making the cookies, mixing every ingredient according to the recipe so it could be perfect for the new neighbors. The kitchen was filled with sounds of the hand mixer going and hitting the bowl repeatedly to mix the dough thoroughly, Peter went over to their cabinets and tried to reach up and retrieve their cookie sheets but he couldn’t reach them. 

Wade saw his struggle and went over to help him, cutting the hand mixer off and placing it to the side. He stood behind Peter and grabbed the cookie sheet without a problem, “It’s so cute that you’re short, dear.” 

Peter playfully scoffed and went to continue mixing, “Short? I am appalled that you think that.” 

Wade chuckled at his husband’s affronted expression, “It’s okay to be short, it’s cute.” 

“Well, at least I’m not as tall as a tree, you could tear the roof off this place.” 

“What? I’m not that tall.” 

“The roof begs to differ.” 

Wade rolled his eyes playfully and laughed with Peter, Wade prepared the cookie sheet while Peter started rolling the cookie dough into little balls and placing them on the sheet. Wade helped him roll each of the dough balls, they placed 12 of them on the cookie sheet and Peter went to put them in the oven. He placed them in the oven and put his hands on his hips, “Now we wait.” 

Peter walked back to the counter and started collecting the dishes and placing them in the sink to wash them, Wade walked over to stand next to Peter, “So what do you think the neighbors will be like?” 

Peter looked up in thought, he honestly didn’t know what to think of them but he hoped they were nice like everyone else, “I hope they’re nice, not too problematic.” 

“Yeah, me too. They’re gonna love you, Petey.”

“They’ll love you too, Wade.” 

Wade kissed Peter’s forehead, “They’ll love you more.” 

Peter smiled and shook his head. He went back to washing the dishes and thinking about the new neighbors, he remembered when he and Wade moved in, it was something he would never forget. They moved in a few weeks ago...no, it was a month ago. A month ago? He was sure it happened a month ago, they moved in a month, right? Why couldn’t he remember? 

“Honey, you okay?” 

Peter was brought out of his daze from Wade placing a hand on his shoulder, “What?” 

“I asked if you were okay, the oven went off a few seconds ago, and then you didn’t respond when I told you that the cookies were done.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

Wade looked at Peter in concern, he had never seen his husband like that before and it was concerning. Wade eyed the cookies on the counter and he asked himself if it was a good idea to go over to the neighbors' house, Wade wouldn’t say it to Peter but something wasn’t right but he didn’t know what. Everything seemed to be in place as of right now and he wouldn’t question it because nothing was happening that was too out of the ordinary. 

* * *

Wanda said goodbye to her husband as he walked out of the door, she walked back over to the calendar and tilted her head in thought. There was a heart over the date and she couldn’t figure out what the heart meant, it could’ve meant anything but she had no idea - _maybe it’s a special occasion_. There was a knock on her door, she wiped her hands on her apron and went to open the door, to her surprise it was the lovely couple from across the street. “Hello!” 

“Hi! I’m Peter and this is my husband Wade and we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood,” Peter said, holding out the plate of cookies. 

Wanda smiled and let them in, “Well, come on in” 

Peter and Wade let themselves in and walked over to sit on Wanda’s couch, “You settled in fast, it looks marvelous in here.” 

Wanda smiled and turned around to look at them, “Oh yes! Those boxes don’t move themselves.” 

Wade chuckled, “One could hope.” 

They all chuckled. “So what’s a single gal like you doing here in WestView?” Peter asked with a smile. 

Wanda stuttered, “I can assure you, I’m married, to man. A human one and tall.” 

Wade and Peter nodded their heads, “Well we didn’t see a ring so we just thought you were by your lonesome.” 

“Oh, I’m married, my husband will be home tonight for a special occasion, just the two of us.” 

Before they could say anything there was another knock on the door, Wanda went to answer it and before she could say anything, Agnes let herself in. “Hello dear, I’m Agnes. Your neighbor to the right, my right not your right. I would’ve been over sooner but my parents-in-law were in town, so I wasn't.”

Wanda took the plant from Agnes’ hands and placed it on the table, turning around and handing her hand out for Agnes to take, “Wanda.” 

Agnes shook her hand and turned to the couch where Peter and Wade were still sitting, “Well if it isn’t Mr. and Mr. Wilson, how lovely to see you, boys.” 

“Hello Agnes, how’re you, dear?” Wade asked, moving over to make room for her on the couch. 

“Just swell, Wade.” 

Peter grabbed Wade’s hand, intertwining their fingers, “Wanda, was just telling us about her special night with her husband.” 

“Wanda, dear, you’re married? There’s no ring on that finger.” 

Peter turned to Agnes, “That’s what we said but she insists that she’s married.” 

“To a human one and he’s tall,” Wade added with a wink making Agnes laugh. 

“Well tell us about your special night, is it a birthday?” Agnes asked. 

Wanda thought for a moment, “Uhh no, not a birthday.” 

“It’s not a holiday, is it?” Peter asked, looking over at Wade. 

Wade shook his head, “An anniversary?” 

Wanda stammers before she settles on a resounding yes, “Yes. It’s our anniversary.” 

Agnes clapped, “Oh how marvelous”

Wade and Peter smiled and congratulated her, they knew how anniversaries could be especially if it’s the first anniversary of being married. So it would be exciting for the newlywed couple to spend their first anniversary together, “Well do you have anything planned?”

“Don’t you worry boys, I’ll help Wanda get ready for their special night,” Agnes said. 

Wade and Peter nodded their heads and got up off the couch to take their leave, “It was lovely to meet you, Wanda, I hope you enjoy it here in Westview.” Peter said, taking her hand in his. “It’ll be like you’ll never want to leave.” 

Wade nodded with a smile and took Peter’s hand, leaving the house to let Agnes and Wanda figure out a plan for her big night. They walked back over across the street and Wade opened the door to their house, letting Peter in first before going in the house himself. 

As Peter sat down he couldn’t but to think about Wanda, she was nice and such a lovely person but he felt like he knew her from somewhere, he just couldn’t place her face with the memory. His memory became a little shoddy after coming to Westview, he didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t but he did know that Wade was real and the love they had was real. Something was out of place, he just couldn’t figure out what.

* * *

Peter thought about the meeting with Wanda for the rest of the day, he couldn’t get it off his mind. He knew her but he didn’t know from where, maybe Wade knew her too. “Wade, honey?”

Wade walked into the kitchen, “Yes, dear?” 

Peter placed the recipe card down and looked up at his husband, “Does- does Wanda seem familiar to you? Like we know her?” 

“It’s a small town, Pete. Everyone knows everyone, it’s impossible not to know her.” 

Peter opened his mouth to say something but he clicked it shut once he realized that he might’ve been overthinking the whole ordeal, “You’re right, maybe, I’m just going crazy.” He chuckled. 

Wade smiled softly and placed both hands on the sides of Peter’s face causing him to look up at Wade. He caressed both sides of his face and placed a chase kiss on Peter’s lips, “Everything will be alright, we’ll get through this. Together.” 

“Together.” Peter nodded. 

Everything would be okay because he had Wade by his side and nothing could go wrong with him by his side, right?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, comments and kudos are appreciated. tell what you liked and what you didn't 
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iitsmakeyah)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the book, tell me what you thought and if you liked the book.


End file.
